Recueil de OS McAbby
by Aigue-Marine
Summary: Recueil de OS et de drabbles sur mon couple préféré! Tiva souvent sous-entendu. R
1. Chapter 1

**Bonne nouvelle, tout le monde *se prend pour le professeur ****Farnsworth dans Futurama* j'ai décidé de repeupler la « Contrée Magique du McAbby » de , donc, je vais écrire autant de McAbby que je peux, (jusqu'à ce que ma petite sœur décide que c'est son tour de prendre l'ordinateur, en tous cas^^') Voici donc un recueil de OS sur mon couple préféré. Je songe sérieusement à changer mon nom pour « Donalda Bellisario » pour pouvoir dire que les personnages m'appartiennent (sinon je vais demander Tony et McGee pour Noël) Bonne lecture!**

_Nous sommes dans la trente-quatrième dimension et...heu...non, en fait, ça se passe après l'épisode où Abby est emmenée dans un hôpital pour finir le travail du docteur Machin-Chouette (je ne me souviens plus de son nom)... je ne me souviens pas des noms des épisodes non plus..._

-Steuplaît, Timmy! Dis oui! Allez! supplia Abby

-Abby, je ne peux pas..., protesta Tim

-S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîîî!!!

-Abby, je...

-Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça? coupa la gothique en lui tournant le dos.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne t'aimais pas! s'écria McGee, rouge vif.

-Alors, dis oui!

-Ça s'appelle du chantage émotif, tu sais?

-Mouiiiiiiiii! Allez, Tim!

Timothy soupira.

-Bon...d'accord...

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIS! s'exclama Abby en le serrant contre elle.

McGee esquissa un sourire. Au moins, elle était contente.

Mais, quand même, lui demander de garder chez lui les lapins qu'elle avait volés à l'hôpital!

**Reviews ou pas de prochain chapitre avant Noël!^^**

**Tim : C'est du chantage émotif, ça aussi!**

**Abby : Ouais! Vive le chantage! Dis je pourrai avoir un chiot, dans le prochain chapitre?**


	2. 2 La machine à écrire magique

**Bon, je n'ai pas attendu d'avoir des reviews pour l'écrire parce que j'ai posté le premier chapitre il y a cinq minutes, donc, je ne peux pas en avoir, mais, j'avais envie d'écrire le prochain tout de suite^^ **

**Encore une fois, je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages de NCIS mais je m'amuse un peu avec eux^^**

_**Chapitre 2 : La machine à écrire magique**_

Tim avait la tête dans son placard et essayait de trouver sa chaussure gauche qui avait disparu, quand il tomba sur quelque chose de plus gros qu'une chaussure... une vieille machine à écrire.

-Eh bien! Je pourrais peut-être l'essayer? commenta-t-il en s'adressant aux lapins dans son salon.

McGee s'assit à la table et posa la machine devant lui.

« _McGregor était de mauvaise humeur : l'une de ses chaussures avait disparu. Il fouilla dans tout son appartement sans rien trouver. Il finit par s'asseoir à sa table, désespéré, quand il sentit quelque chose près de son pied. Sa chaussure! »_

Soudain, Timothy sentit quelque chose apparaître près de son pied. Il sursauta et se pencha, priant pour que ce ne soit pas un lapin.

Sa chaussure était par terre, comme il l'avait écrit.

Stupéfait, Tim enfila la chaussure et se remit à taper.

« _Un café apparut sur la table. Décidemment, il se passait des choses étranges! »_

Son souhait se réalisa...sauf que le café était directement sur la table.

Tim eut soudain une idée.

« _Amy, la scientifique pour qui il avait le béguin depuis longtemps frappa à la porte et sauta sur McGregor pour l'embrasser... »_

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Abby venait d'entrer chez lui...

_**« ...et l'auteure reçut plein de reviews et vécu heureuse jusqu'à la fin des temps. Fin. »**_


	3. 3 Ne jamais laisser deux suspects

**Bonjour chers lecteurs (s'il y a plus d'un lecteur-_-')**

**Ce matin, j'ai passé mon examen de sciences (foutus organites de la cellule végétale dont je ne peux pas retenir le nom!) et ça m'a encore inspiré pour un OS^^ Donc, je vous laisse le découvrir ****ET**** me laisser des reviews^^**

**Attention : Je na connais pas du tout la sœur de McGee, donc, soyez indulgents, SVP**

**3. Ne jamais laisser deux suspects dans la même pièce**

Gibbs l'avait pourtant prévenu. « _Ne jamais laisser deux suspects dans la même pièce. » _Tim regrettait de ne pas l'avoir écouté. S'il avait su ce qui allait lui arriver s'il _les_ laissait toutes seules, jamais il n'aurait fait ça.

_Elles _riaient maintenant de leur plan machiavélique.

-Je ne crois pas que..., commença Timothy, apeuré.

Le regard qu'_elle_ lui lança suffit à le faire taire.

Tony avait peut-être raison, il devait apprendre à dire non. Même si au moment où ledit Tony avait dit ça, Ziva lui avait demandé d'aller lui chercher un café et il avait obéi avec un petit « Oui, chérie »...

Tim se jura qu'il n'obéirait plus jamais à qui que ce soit, sauf Gibbs.

-Timmyyyy, souris un peu! Ça va être amusant! geignit Abby en lui lançant un regard candide.

« Timmy » ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais, la referma aussitôt et sourit en voyant la moue boudeuse de la gothique.

Il essaya de ne pas penser que sa sœur et sa petite amie, les deux « suspectes » l'obligeraient à porter un costume du « petit renne au nez rouge » pour Noël...

-Alors, McRudolf, elles t'on convaincu de te déguiser? ricana Tony

McGee grogna.

-Te déguiser? répéta Ziva en arrêtant de taper son rapport.

-Ouais, Abby veut qu'il se déguise en « petit renne au nez rouge »!

Tim fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le sourire diabolique qui étira les lèvres de l'israélienne quand elle regarda Tony.

-Tonyyyy...

**Terminé! Si j'ai assez de reviews, McGee va devoir chanter « le Petit renne au nez rouge » dans le prochain chapitre et Tony portera son nouveau costume au travail (incluant devant Gibbs) ^^ (en fait, je vais le faire même si je n'ai pas de reviews...)**


	4. Le petit Timmy au nez rouge

**WAHOU! VACANCES! J'ai passé mon dernier examen ce matin (examen théorique d'éducation physique et à la santé (sport, quoi) que j'ai raté, c'est certain) et... je suis en vacances! Ce qui veut dire deux fois plus de chapitres par jour pour vous! Et, pour ce chapitre, j'humilierai un peu plus Tim parce que, comme on dit, une image vaut mille mots, j'ai modifié une photo de lui et j'en ai fait mon avatar!!! Oui, mesdames et messieurs, vous pourrez voir Timothy McGee portant un déguisement du petit renne au nez rouge!! Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'en livrant les cadeaux, le Père Noël l'oublie chez moi...**

**PS : C'est possible que l'image ne soit pas encore visible, comme vous savez, il faut 12 heures pour changer d'avatar...**

* * *

-Pitiéééééééé! supplia Tony. Ne m'oblige pas à porter _ça_!

Il portait un costume de lutin vert et rouge. (N.d.A. : moi, c'est comme ça que j'imagine un lutin, en tous cas)

Ziva éclata d'un rire diabolique et le poussa dehors.

Tim, lui, était caché sous une table, tandis qu'Abby essayait de l'attraper pour lui faire mettre le costume de renne.

-Timmyyyyyy! Viens ici! Je suis certaine que tu vas être mignon avec ça!

McGee, le teint rouge, évita la main de la gothique... et se fit attraper par Ziva qui avait décidé de l'aider.

Abby eut un rire de petite fille et lui mit le déguisement par-dessus ses vêtements.

Timothy avait la même tête que s'il était condamné à mort quand il dû sortir.

Abby et Ziva les suivirent.

-Tu sais, ils ont résisté très longtemps..., commença Ziva

-Oui, et ils ont dit qu'on était méchantes..., ajouta Abby

-On devrait peut-être se venger! proposa Ziva.

-Timmy! Viens ici!

Tim s'avança vers sa tortionnaire en se cachant derrière Tony.

-Vous n'avez pas été gentils avec nous, mais, comme vous avez passé l'âge pour qu'on vous dise que le Père Noël ne vous apportera pas de cadeaux...

-Vous allez nous chanter une petite chanson!

-NOOOOOOOONNNN! s'écria Tony. Je plaide non coupable!

-Je suis allergique aux chansons...

Regards super menaçants de la part des deux filles.

-Je ne sais pas chanter! protesta Tony.

-MÊME PAS VRAI! S'écrient tous les fans de NCIS (qui sont sortis du néant). Dans l'épisode 4.11 tu chantes!!! (N.d.A. : en anglais c'est mieux, mdr, allez voir « Tony's Song » sur Youtube si vous voulez, ^^)

-!?

Ziva et Abby avaient profité de ce (bizarre) moment d'inattention pour attacher Tim et Tony sur des chaises (devant tout le monde, -même le fantôme de Kate ne voulait pas manquer ça- je vous le rappelle)

-Si vous ne chantez pas, on pourrait vous _oublier _ici avec Gibbs et la directrice...

-**_Quand la neige recouvre la verte Finlande,_**_  
_**_Et que les rennes traversent la lande,_**_  
_**_Le vent dans la nuit_**_  
_**_Au troupeau parle encore de lui_****, commença McGee.**

-**_On l'appelait Nez rouge_**_  
_**_Ah comme il était mignon,_**_  
_**_Le p'tit renne au nez rouge, _**_  
_**_Rouge comme un lumignon._**_  
_**_Son p'tit nez faisait rire_**_  
_**_Chacun s'en moquait beaucoup, _**_  
_**_On allait jusqu'à dire_**_  
_**_Qu'il aimait boire un p'tit coup._**_  
_**_Une fée qui l'entendit_**_  
_**_Pleurer dans le noir_**_  
_**_Pour le consoler lui dit_**_  
_**_Viens au paradis ce soir._**_  
_**_Comme un ange Nez rouge,_**_  
_**_Tu conduiras dans le ciel_**_  
_**_Avec ton p'tit nez rouge_**_  
_**_Le charriot du père Noël,_**** grinça DiNozzo.**

-**_Quand ses frères le virent d'allure si leste_**_  
_**_Suivre très digne les routes célestes._**  
**_Devant ses ébats, plus d'un renne resta baba_****, continuèrent les deux « martyrs »**

**_On l'appelait Nez rouge_**_  
_**_Ah comme il était mignon,_**_  
_**_Le p'tit renne au nez rouge, _**_  
_**_Rouge comme un lumignon._**_  
_**_Maintenant qu'il entraîne _**_  
_**_Son char à travers les cieux, _**_  
_**_C'est lui le roi des rennes_**_  
_**_Et son nez fait des envieux._**_  
_**_Vous fillettes et garçons_**_  
_**_Pour la grande nuit,_**_  
_**_Si vous savez vos leçons _**_  
_**_Dès que sonnera minuit._**_  
_**_Ce petit point qui bouge_**_  
_**_Ainsi qu'une étoile au ciel,_**_  
_**_C'est le nez de Nez rouge_**_  
_**_Annonçant le père Noël._****, termina Tim.**

**Des éclats de rire fusèrent et Abby et Ziva, prisent de fou rire vinrent les détacher.**

**Au moins, se dit McGee, Abby se sentira coupable et restera collée contre moi toute la soirée...**

* * *

**Je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre, et puis je ne savais pas comment le finir, alors, vous avez le droit de me dire que c'est nul, parce que pour ça, IL FAUDRA REVIEWER!^^**


	5. 5 Cauchemar

**Bonjours chers lecteurs. J'ai eu envie d'écrire un Drama/Hurt/Comfort...**

**mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ferai un happy end... suspense, suspense! Je vous conseille d'écouter « Je l'aime à mourir » de Francis Cabrel en lisant, c'est ce que j'ai fait en l'écrivant. En fait, je verrais bien McGee chanter ça à propos d'Abby (Oh oh, alerte, je deviens guimauve!)... Je ferai peut-être une songfic avec ça...**

**5. Cauchemar**

Les agents du NCIS étaient à Los Angeles, sur un chantier de construction. Ils avaient été appelés pour élucider le meurtre de trois marines poignardés. Les tueurs étaient les membres de gangs de rues.

Cinq hommes armés étaient cachés derrière d'énormes barres de métal empilées.

-Sortez, nous pouvons négocier, assura Gibbs.

-On ne veut pas négocier! cracha l'un des hommes.

Puis, tout se passa très vite, mais, Tim eut l'impression de tout voir au ralenti.

L'homme se leva et tira. Abby s'effondra.

Elle avait voulu venir avec eux pour les aider à ramasser des preuves, puisque Ziva n'était pas là.

Maintenant, elle était par terre, dans une mare de sang.

-ABBY! s'écria McGee en s'élançant vers elle.

Gibbs et Tony se penchèrent aussi sur elle.

-Trop tard. fit Jethro d'une voix étranglée.

Timothy sentit son cœur rater un battement et les larmes lui brouiller la vue.

Il espéra un bref instant que l'une des balles des tueurs le touche aussi...

Avant de se réveiller, dans son lit.

Le cœur battant, il se inspecta la chambre, comme s'il avait peur qu'un monstre lui saute à la gorge.

Il se calma aussitôt en voyant la silhouette endormie à côté de lui.

Il soupira de soulagement et passa son bras autour de la taille d'Abby avant de se rendormir plus paisiblement.

**... Je n'allais quand même pas tuer Abby **** Je ne fais pas dans le sadisme...**

**Reviews pour le pôôôôôôvre petit Timmy qui a fait un cauchemar?**


	6. 6 Peurs

**Trois chapitres en une journée, je suis très productive, aujourd'hui! (Bon, j'ai écrit le chapitre 5 hier mais le l'ai **_**publié **_**aujourd'hui... ça compte?)**

**Ce chapitre n'est ni Drama ni Angst, même s'il s'appelle « Peurs », j'ai décidé de continuer dans le même style qu'au début^^ **

**Bonne lecture!**

**....**

**6. Peurs**

Les agents du NCIS étaient en camping. (Jenny appelait ça un « voyage d'affaire », bien que même le facteur soit au courant que c'était pour passer du temps avec Gibbs)

La directrice avait forcé Gibbs à abolir sa (stupide) règle °12 (« Jethroooo, si tu abolissait ta règle, on pourrait peut-être sortir, ce soir... ») Donc, Tim et Abby et Tony et Ziva pouvaient être dans la même tente. (Bien que ces derniers nient s'être jamais fréquentés en dehors du travail)

Ils étaient maintenant tous en train de dormir après s'être raconté des histoires d'horreur.

Tous, sauf...

-Tim, tu dors? Chuchota Abby.

-Plus maintenant, marmonna McGee en se tournant vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Heu...rien, je...

Elle s'interrompit quand un léger craquement retentit à l'extérieur.

-Tu as peur du noir? S'étonna Tim.

-Non...seulement...ces histoires qui m'inquiètent un peu...

-Ce ne sont que des histoires, Abbs.

-Oui, mais...

Timothy ne dit rien et la serra contre lui.

Abby se rendormit aussitôt...son plan avait fonctionné.

....

**Ha ha! C'était un plan diabolique d'Abby pour avoir un câlin! Élémentaire, mes chers lecteurs! Aigue-Marine Holmes résout tous les mystères! (Surtout quand c'est moi qui les crée^^) Prochain chapitre demain soir au plus tard...**


	7. Rival

**Bonjour! Je vous présente mon prochain chapitre : « Rival »... je crois que le titre dit tout, donc, je ne vais pas m'éterniser...**

**...**

**7. Rival**

-Tu vas voir, Tim, je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre, Fred et toi!

McGee délaissa son rapport. Fred? Abby avait-elle un nouveau petit ami?

-Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi ce soir et je te le présenterai, continua Abby, inconsciente du danger que représentait un McGee jaloux. Il te ressemble un peu.

Tim haussa un sourcil.

-Il est comment?

-Petit, brun et il adore les carottes, et...

-McGee, Abby, au travail! Ordonna Gibbs en les frappant tous les deux à l'arrière du crâne.

Tim retourna donc à son rapport et Abby à son labo. Mais, le bleu fut incapable de cesser de penser à ce Fred qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais, qu'Abby semblait aimer...

Même Tony remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette quand Tim ne réagit pas, bien que ses mains soient collées au clavier de son ordinateur. (N.d.A. : Désolée, je n'ai pas pu résister...)

Quand il rentra chez lui, il faillit provoquer plusieurs accidents de la route tellement il était dans la lune.

...

-Ha! Tu es en avance! S'exclama Abby d'un ton joyeux quand il se rendit à son appartement avec trente minutes d'avance, trop angoissé pour attendre plus longtemps. Entre!

Tim s'avança dans le petit salon sans voir personne d'autre.

-Alors, ce Fred? Demanda-t-il, nerveux.

-Viens, je te le présente!

Elle l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre, où il ne vit rien d'autre que son lit, une table de chevet et... une cage de hamster.

-Alors, Tim, je te présente Fred –elle se pencha vers le rongeur- Fred, lui, c'est Tim.

McGee soupira de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas de petit ami...

Minute, elle avait dit qu'il ressemblait à un hamster?!

...

**Reviewez, pour soutenir la cause NCIS, qui aide les gens comme Abby, qui prend son petit ami pour un hamster, SVP.**


	8. Neige

**Bonjouuur! *Bonne humeur VRAIMENT non justifiée, surtout que je lis des Drama depuis une demi-heure* Comme c'est bientôt Noël (et bien que j'aie déjà écrit deux chapitres sur ce thème) je voulais écrire un chapitre sur l'hiver. Mais, comme je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'embêter notre cher McGee, tout ne se passera pas exactement comme prévu. Comme vous savez, rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire, le restaurant et le traîneau... (Finalement, il n'y a que les personnages qui ne sont pas à moi...) Bonne lecture!**

**...**

Abby avait insisté pour qu'il vienne passer la journée avec elle. Elle voulait essayer son nouveau traîneau.

Il se présenta donc chez elle, habillé comme s'il allait se balader sur la banquise.

Abby était déjà prête quand il entra. Elle salua Fred (N.d.A. : Non, elle n'a pas abandonné son hamster^^) et ils sortirent.

Ils se rendirent donc à une petite colline et s'assirent dans le traîneau.

-Prêt? Demanda Abby, excitée comme un enfant de six ans.

-Je crois...

Ils dévalèrent la pente... mais, à mi-chemin foncèrent dans un arbre.

Des enfants qui jouaient aussi dehors éclatèrent de rire et leur lancèrent des boules de neige.

Tim et Abby étaient maintenant tous les deux couverts de neige et un peu sonnés.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'espace d'un instant.

Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes leurs activités finissent comme ça? (N.d.A. : À cause d'une auteure diabolique MOUAHAHAHAHA)

Ils regardèrent encore une fois la colline enneigée, leurs manteaux couverts de neige fondue et les enfants qui riaient plus loin...

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

**...**

**Voilà! Reviews pour l'SAPMPAF? (la Société d'Aide aux Personnages Maltraités Par les Auteurs de Fics)**


	9. Tim's girlfriend

**Attention : il ne reste que quelques jours avant Noël^^ Donc, je vais être gentille et délaisser Tim un peu... pour me concentrer sur Abby^^ Je n'ai pas écrit de songfics depuis longtemps, donc... voici « Girlfriend », d'Avril Lavigne version McAbby!**

**...**

**9. Tim's girlfriend**

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! __Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Abby observait Tim et cette idiote d'agent du FBI blonde qui était venue les aider.

Blonde aux yeux bleus, un sourire stupide sur les lèvres, elle gloussait à chaque fois que McGee ouvrait la bouche. Lui ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Abby avait envie d'aller leur frapper la tête sur le bureau de Tim en hurlant « J'EXISTE, MOI AUSSI!! »

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

L'agent Anna lança à la scientifique un regard dédaigneux, l'air de dire « Ah ah, il est à moi, maintenant! ». _Si tu veux la guerre, tu vas l'avoir, espèce de...,_ pensa Abby, furieuse.

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bains, traînant Ziva qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Abby supplia Ziva de l'aider. (Ou plutôt la força) Une demi heure plus tard, elle en sortit, vêtue d'une mini-jupe VRAIMENT minuscule et d'un débardeur noir.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Tim louchait maintenant sur les jambes de sa collègue, faisant enrager l'agente du FBI.

-Tiiiiiim, nous devrions peut-être travailler, grinça Anna.

-Heu... hein? Ah, oui...

Abby eut un sourire triomphant et tira la langue à sa rivale.

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Abby finit d'analyser les traces blanches qu'ils avaient trouvées sur les vêtements de la victime.

-Ce sont des traces d'acide acétylsalicylique mélangé à du carbonate monosodique.

-Du quoi ? demanda Anna. Voyons, arrête donc de dire des mots qui n'existent pas et parle comme il faut!

-Heu... ce sont de vrais mots, agent Johnson..., commenta Tim, mal à l'aise.

-Pardon, j'avais oublié que tu ne comprenais pas les mots scientifiques, commenta Abby. L'acide acétylsalicylique, c'est de l'aspirine et le carbonate monosodique, du bicarbonate de soude.

Anna lui jeta un regard menaçant.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

Gibbs était en train d'interroger le suspect et Anna essayait désespérément d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec Tim, qui était toujours plus intéressé par la mini-jupe d'Abby que par elle. Abby, elle, avait très envie de faire comme la sirène dans « Supernatural » (_Sirène : « Tu ne veux pas être avec moi pour toujours? » Victime de la sirène : « Si, bien sûr. » Sirène : « Alors va fracasser le crâne de ta mère! »_)

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

L'enquête était résolue, et Anna, Tim et Abby étaient dans l'ascenseur.

-Alooooors, Tim, vous faites quelque chose, ce soir? Demanda la blonde d'une voix charmeuse.

-Ça dépend, répondit McGee. Dis, Abby, tu veux aller au restaurant avec moi?

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
_She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

**...**

**Fini. Alors... reviews?**


	10. Interrompu

**Avant de vous laisser lire, je voudrais vous prévenir : ce chapitre a été écrit alors que je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration et que j'écoutais de la musique country, alors, ça risque d'être un peu... bizarre... enfin, bref, bonne lecture!**

**...**

Tim avait finalement décidé de lui faire LA demande. Il l'avait donc invitée dans un restaurant très chic et attendait le bon moment.

-Alors, Tim, pourquoi m'avoir invitée ici?

-Eh bien, je...

-Vous êtes prêts à commander? Demanda un serveur.

-Oui, répondit Abby d'un ton joyeux. Je voudrais du spaghetti.

-Heu...oui...heu...je prendrai la même chose...

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu disais, Tim?

-Abby, je...

-Hé, Tim! Ça faisait longtemps!

Un ami d'enfance de McGee s'approcha d'eux.

-Tu ne nous présente pas? fit l'homme en observant Abby.

-Oui, Abby, je te présente John Johnson, un ami. John, je te présente Abby Scutio, ma _petite amie. _Grogna Tim.

-Eh bien, mademoiselle, si vous vous lassez de Timmy, appelez-moi! Proposa Johnson.

-John, tu nous déranges. Dit Tim d'un air menaçant.

Johnson partit, non sans avoir fait un sourire charmeur à Abby.

-Bon, je voulais te demander si tu...

-Votre commande, monsieur.

Le serveur vint déposer les plats sur la table. Tim commençait à soupçonner un complot pour l'empêcher de demander à Abby de...

-Salut, le Bleu!

Tim se frappa la tête contre la table. Pas moyen de parler tranquille, ici!

-Tony, on est un peu occupés, là. Dit-il, commençant à perdre patience.

-Ça va, ne te fâches pas, McGuignol, je venais juste vous saluer! Répondit DiNozzo en retournant auprès de Ziva.

-Bon, Abby, tu sais, je...

Une musique le coupa.

-Ooooh! Viens danser avec moi, steuplaîîîîît!

Tim ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais, elle l'avait déjà entraîné sur la piste de danse. Peu importe, décida-t-il, il lui demanderait ici.

-Abby, on...

-Hé, McGeek, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on danse la valse!

-Grrr.

Tim attrapa Abby par la main, paya, et l'emmena dehors.

-Booooon! On va enfin pouvoir parler!

-Parler de quoi? S'étonna Abby.

Tim mit un genou à terre.

-Veux-tu m'épous...

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais, vous avez oublié votre sac à main..., dit le serveur.

-Merci.

-Veux-tu m'épouser, Abby...et si quelqu'un nous interromps encore, je le poursuis pour harcèlement!

...

**Alors, bizarre, hein?**

**Reviews pour payer à Tony -qui doit se présenter à son procès demain-** **un avocat?**


	11. Parler

**Bonjour!**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir publié de nouveau chapitre, c'est que c'était Noël et donc, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire (mais, j'ai pu lire sur mon nouveau iPod Touch XP) Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre ce chapitre, où je vais ENCORE embêter McGee^^**

**ATTENTION : Peut contenir des noix ou... heu... je veux dire, je manque d'inspiration, alors, ce chapitre ressemble beaucoup au chapitre 7 ET au chapitre 1...**

**JoYeUx NoËl**

**...**

« Tim, il faut qu'on se parle... »

Les mots d'Abby résonnaient dans sa tête. Que voulait-elle dire? Tony disait que « _Quand une fille veut «qu'on se parle», c'est toujours mauvais signe, McGuignol, TOUJOURS »_

McGee suait à grosses gouttes tellement il était angoissé.

-McGee, au travail, vous avez un rapport à me remettre! Réprimanda Gibbs en le frappant derrière la tête.

-Aïe... oui, patron.

...

L'équipe dût se rendre sur Pennsylvania Avenue où deux marines étaient morts.

-McGee, prenez des photos du cadavre...McGee? MccccGeeeeee? MCGEEEEEEE!!!! AU TRAVAIL! Finit par hurler Gibbs, voyant que son agent était dans la lune et qu'il n'était pas près de redescendre sur terre.

-Hein? Vous m'avez parlé, patron?

Gibbs laissa échapper un grondement et le re-slapa (slaper : nouveau verbe fait à partir du terme _slap_, désignant les claques de Gibbs^^)

-Les. Photos. Tout. De. Suite.

-Ah, heu...oui, je m'en occupe...

Et Tim rata prodigieusement les photos, trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'Abby pourrait vouloir lui dire.

...

-Ah, Tim, tu es là! S'exclama Abby.

-Ou...oui...qu'est ce que... qu'est ce que tu vou... voulais me dire?

-Eh biennnnn ..........................................................................................................................

* * *

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

(J'ai une idée, je vais finir le chapitre ici!)

(Naaaaaaaaaaaan, je blaguais^^)

-Il faudrait que tu gardes les lapins chez toi un peu plus longtemps...

**...**

**Fiiiin! Bonne nouvelle, tout le monde *se prend ENCORE pour le professeur ****Farnsworth dans Futurama* ce chapitre (et surtout les remix débiles mais drôles de chansons que j'écoutais en l'écrivant) m'ont inspiré. Pour connaître le thème des prochains chapitres, allez voir à ces deux adresses :**

**.com/watch?v=yP_K55tArRc**

**et**

**/watch?v=S_DmA5J3nTg&feature=related#movie_player**

**Ils sont dans l'ordre dans lequel je les écrirai^^ mais, si vous connaissez une autre vidéo drôle ou que vous avez une idée pour moi, je veux bien tenter d'écrire quelque chose là-dessus... **


	12. Fan

**Bonjour... désolée de n'avoir rien posté depuis un bout de temps, j'ai eu beaucoup de visites, donc, ma mère m'interdisait de m'enfermer dans ma chambre/passer mon temps sur Internet et autres... Je sais que j'avais dit que les deux vidéos que je vous ai indiqué (mais dont l'adresse a à demi disparu) m'avaient inspiré de nouveaux chapitres, mais, je n'avais pas noté mes idées et... je ne me souviens pas de ce que je voulais écrire^^' **

...

**12. Fan**

Tim entra dans le labo d'Abby, juste à temps pour la voir coller une affiche sur le mur.

-Qui est-ce?

-Antonio Banderas...

Si elle était dans un manga, Abby aurait eu des cœurs dans les yeux.

-Abby, tu as les résultats de l'analyse du sang de la victime? Demanda Gibbs en entrant, remarquant à peine que McGee avait sursauté si violemment qu'il était tombé par terre.

-Oui, Gibbs... tu crois que ça impressionnerait Antonio Banderas?

Gibbs haussa les épaules d'un air incrédule.

McGee commençait à se sentir jaloux.

...

Abby avait parlé d'Antonio Banderas toute la journée et Tim n'était plus seulement jaloux, il était carrément furieux.

Il décida donc d'attirer l'attention de la scientifique. Et il avait un plan.

...

**Le lendemain...**

Tim se dirigeait, d'une démarche assurée, vers le « Labby »

-Heuuuuuuuuu, McBizarre, pourquoi est ce que tu es habillé comme Antonio Banderas dans le film « La Légende de Zorro »?! S'étonna Tony.

Tim ne répondit pas et continua à marcher fièrement.

-Qu'est ce que... Tim?! Pourquoi es-tu habillé comme ça?! S'écria Abby, stupéfaite.

-C'est la réplique exacte du costume d'Antonio dans _La Légende de Zorro_...

Abby sourit et l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser.

...

**Voilà. Je n'ai pas vu **_**la Légende de Zorro**_**, mais, je connais Zorro et je trouve ça drôle d'imaginer McGee avec un costume de lui...**

**Reviews, **_**por favor**_**? **


	13. Perdu

**Bonjour! Je viens de voir l'épisode « Stakeout », que j'avais manqué... et j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque quand Gibbs a dit « NCIS. Puis-je vous offrir un café...mademoiselle Benoît? » .**

**Horreur. Absolue. Mais, bon, j'ai décidé d'écrire un nouveau chapitre, plutôt que de la voir. Je la hais depuis qu'elle a demandé à Tony de choisir entre elle et ses amis **** Et maintenant, elle l'accuse d'avoir tué son père. Et Fornell qui sous-entend que Jen est une psychopathe : Grr. C'est l'épisode que j'aime le moins. Heu... bon... je me suis un peu laissée emportée... bonne lecture... ?**

**...**

**13. Perdu**

Abby et McGee fouillaient les rues près de l'appartement de Tim, essayant de retrouver Jethro. (Le chien, pas Gibbs)

-_Comment as-tu pu le laisser s'enfuir?!_ S'emporta Abby, furieuse.

-Je ne sais pas! Je suis rentré tard hier soir et... quand je me suis levé ce matin, il n'était plus là!

Ils croisèrent Ziva qui courait dans le parc près de chez elle.

-ZIVA! Tu as vu Jethro? Il s'est enfui! S'écria la scientifique.

-Gibbs s'est enfui?! S'étonna l'israélienne. (O.o)

-Pas Gibbs! Mon chien.

-Pas vu! Je peux vous aider?

...

Tim, Abby, Ziva et Tony, qui s'était joint à eux, passèrent la journée à chercher Jethro. Ducky les invita à souper. (N.D.A. : « Dîner », pour nos ami(e)s Français(es)) Ils entrèrent chez le

médecin légiste... et virent Jethro, accompagné de l'un des corgis de Mme Mallard et d'une portée de petits chiots...

...

**OUAIS! Jethro est de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!) Je sais bien qu'un chien mâle n'irait pas retrouver la femelle et ses petits, mais, j'aimait bien l'idée que Jethro soit un bon père^^ Reviews, pour l'encourager? **


	14. Torture

**Désolée de ne pas avoir publié de chapitre depuis... très très longtemps... j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire, dont mon premier betareadage (manière très peu discrète de me faire de la pub ^^) mais, bon, je vous laisse lire...**

**...**

**14. Torture**

_Ils _l'avaient attrapés... eux qui se disaient ses amis... Tim était attaché sur une chaise et l'homme s'approchait dangereusement, son instrument de torture à la main.

McGee se débattit, mais, son bourreau introduisit la chose dans sa bouche. Le Bleu grimaça et essaya de se libérer avec plus de force quand il sentit le métal froid contre sa langue.

-Restez tranquille et ça ne vous fera pas mal, assura son tortionnaire d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Timothy dût supporter la torture infligée par –je cite ses pensées- le « démon en blouse blanche ».

Il réussit finalement à s'échapper et alla retrouver Abby.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle.

-Horrible! Il m'a torturé, et je n'ai rien pu faire!

La scientifique soupira. À chaque année, il disait la même chose...

Après sa visite chez le dentiste...

...

**Voilà, ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais, je commence à manquer d'idées pour cette fic, surtout depuis qu'ILS ONT REMPLACÉ NCIS PAR ARMY WIVES !!!!!!!! *sanglots hystériques***


End file.
